


Mi nueva niñera

by Lady_Lunera



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: A Jack le gustan las galletas, Erin acepta el trabajo, Gen, Hotch necesita una niñera, Hotch tiene una cita, Jack adora a Erin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera
Summary: Hotch necesita que alguien cuide a Jack mientras él tiene una cita, y la única persona disponible es Strauss. ¿Qué tal irá el experimento? ¿Se arrepentirá de su decisión?
Kudos: 1





	Mi nueva niñera

Hotch colgó el teléfono con frustración mientras salía de su despacho y pasaba por el bullpen. Saludó con la cabeza a su equipo y siguió andando.

No sabía qué iba a hacer. Acababa de hablar con Martha, su niñera habitual para Jack, que le había contado que estaba enferma con gripe y no podría cuidar al niño al día siguiente. Jessica estaba fuera el fin de semana también, y él había quedado hacía un par de horas con Beth. Era su segunda cita, y si la anulaba, sería la tercera vez que lo hacía, y no quería eso. Beth le gustaba, y quería llegar a algo con ella.

Sabía que todo el equipo tenía planes para el fin de semana (ya se habían encargado de contarlo), y ninguno podría quedarse con Jack. Y no confiaba en nadie nuevo para cuidar a su hijo.

Llegó a la cocina por un café, y vio de espaldas a su jefa, y de repente tuvo una idea. Al fin y al cabo, ella había criado a tres hijos, ya medio adultos, era una mujer responsable…y ya se llevaban medianamente bien (esperaba no arrepentirse de eso).

-Señora, ¿podemos hablar un segundo? (¿ _en serio Aaron. Quieres que sea tu niñera y la tratas con tanta formalidad?)_

-Oh, Dios, qué susto me has dado -Strauss se dio la vuelta tirando parte de su café.

-Lo siento, yo…no era mi intención.

¿Podemos hablar? -Hotch se dirigió a la cafetera mientras Strauss se sentaba a la mesa.

-Claro. Dime.

-Verás, voy a ir al grano. ¿Podrías cuidar a Jack mañana por la tarde? -Hotch lo soltó muy rápido, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara, mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella, centrándose en su taza.

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer -respondió ella tomando un sorbo de su café.

-¿En serio? -Erin levantó una ceja-. Me refiero a que si de verdad lo cuidarías.

-Ya te he dicho que si, Aaron -ella suspiró irritada.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Mañana a las cinco en mi casa?

-Allí estaré -ella le sonrió y Hotch salió de la cocina contento y con una niñera.

* * *

Dos minutos antes de las cinco, sonó el timbre en casa de Hotch. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a Strauss vestida de forma informal, no estaba acostumbrado a verla en pantalones vaqueros, una camisa con manga tres cuartos y chaqueta negra.

-¡Erin! Me alegro de verte, pasa. Jack está en su habitación.

Ella pasó al salón mientras Hotch se dirigía a la habitación en busca del niño. Mientras esperaba, le dio tiempo a echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Para ser la casa de un padre soltero, estaba todo bastante ordenado. Supuso que su cuñada tendría algo que ver en eso.

-Ya estamos aquí. Jack, saluda a Erin, ella se quedará contigo esta noche.

-Hola -el niño saludó tímidamente, escondiéndose detrás de su padre.

-Hola, Jack -Erin le sonrió al niño.

-Vale, tengo que irme ya. Tienes mi número por si pasa algo. Y hay dinero en la cocina, para la pizza, pero hay comida en la nevera por si quieres cenar otra cosa -ella le indicó con un gesto que la pizza estaba bien-. Oh, y no le des azúcar más tarde de las siete, y a la cama a las ocho y media.

-De acuerdo, todo controlado.

-Hasta luego, buddy, sé bueno con Erin ¿si? -Aaron se agachó y abrazó a su hijo.

Hotch se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejando solos a Jack y Erin. Ambos se miraron durante un instante sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Bueno, ¿y qué quieres hacer? -preguntó Erin quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en el sofá.

-Jugaaaaar -el niño la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella, llevándola a su cuarto.

Durante media hora, jugaron tranquilamente sentados sobre la alfombra del cuarto del niño, hasta que Erin notó que Jack empezaba a aburrirse un poco.

-Hey Jack, ¿qué te parece si hacemos otra cosa? ¿Leemos un cuento o algo así? -preguntó llamando la atención del niño.

-Noooo, ¡vamos a jugar al escondite! -gritó Jack emocionado.

-¿Al escondite? Ehh, vale, yo cuento hasta diez y tú te escondes ¿vale?

El niño asintió entusiasmado, mientras ambos se dirigían de nuevo al salón. Erin le dijo dónde estaría y que se escondiera. Contó hasta diez en voz alta, lo suficiente para que el niño la escuchara. Cuando terminó, se dio la vuelta para empezar a buscarlo.

Empezó por la cocina (después de un vistazo rápido al salón), y siguió por el resto de la casa. Mientras buscaba, hablaba en voz alta, como si hablara con el niño. Después de revisar el baño, la habitación de Jack, la de invitados, el despacho de Hotch y su habitación (¡ _qué buen gusto tiene este hombre para la decoración_!), empezó a entrar en pánico. Jack no estaba por ningún sitio. Revisó de nuevo toda la casa, y el niño seguía sin aparecer.

Erin sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando se sentó en el sofá. Era imposible que el niño se hubiera ido de la casa…¿verdad? Tenía seis años, y ya podía abrir solo la puerta, pero…Se acercó a la puerta y la vio cerrada, tal cual la dejó Aaron cuando se fue, así que Erin respiró un poco más tranquila. El niño seguía en la casa. Revisó por tercera vez la casa, poniendo especial atención en los lugares donde se podría esconder un niño. Cuando salía de la habitación de Hotch, escuchó un ruido en el armario, y abrió la puerta despacio.

-¡Me encontraste, Erin!, pero me he escondido bien ¿a que sí? -dijo Jack saltando del armario.

-Si, Jack, muy bien -respondió ella soltando todo el aire que llevaba reteniendo hacía tiempo.

Erin miró el reloj y vio que todavía era pronto. Se le ocurrió una idea, esperaba que a Jack le gustara. A sus hijos les encantaba cuando eran pequeños.

-¿Qué te parece si ahora hacemos galletas, Jack? -Erin llevó al niño de la mano a la cocina.

-Siii, me encanta hacer galletas. La tía Jess y yo hacemos muchas veces galletas.

-Genial. Vamos a ver si tu padre tiene todos los ingredientes para hacerlas.

Durante la siguiente hora y media, los dos mezclaron todos los ingredientes, rieron, se ensuciaron ( _¡Dios mío como está la cocina, y el niño va a ir de cabeza a la bañera_!), cantaron y hornearon unas ricas galletas. Erin recordó lo que era olvidarse de los problemas diarios y centrarse en el mundo de un niño de seis años, y pudo ver que a pesar de lo que había sufrido ese niño en su corta vida, era un niño feliz.

Mientras esperaban la pizza, Erin bañó al niño, y le puso el pijama del Capitán América (el que él le indicó). Ella dudó que cenara algo, después de todas las galletas que se había comido. Consiguió que se comiera dos trozos, y saltaba por todo el salón esperando que Erin terminara para ver una película. Definitivamente, había comido demasiadas galletas.

Menos de una hora después, Hotch entró en casa, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. La imagen que lo recibió lo enterneció. Erin dormía acurrucada en el sofá, apenas tapada con una manta (por supuesto, obra de su hijo), mientras Jack veía una película abrazada a ella.

-Shhh, papá, no la despiertes, acaba de dormirse -susurró Jack cuando lo vio.

-Está bien, pero tú deberías estar ya en la cama -Hotch extendió los brazos y cogió a Jack.

-¡Hemos hecho galletas!

Hotch sonrió. Llevó a su hijo a la cama, y lo vio feliz.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien? -preguntó mientras lo besaba en la frente.

-Si, mucho. ¿Volverá Erin a cuidarme otro día?

-Si ella puede, y si quiere, no veo porqué no -Jack sonrió con alegría.

Hotch salió de la habitación, y antes de sentarse, pasó por la cocina. Cogió un plato de galletas y volvió al salón. Miró a Erin durante un instante y luego le sacudió suavemente el brazo. Lentamente, se despertó.

-¿Dónde está Jack? -preguntó adormilada.

-Ya está en la cama. Gracias por cuidarlo, Erin, en serio -le dijo él pasándole una galleta.

-No hay de qué. Me lo he pasado bien -respondió ella mordisqueando la galleta.

Hotch la miró divertido, mientras él mismo comía su galleta. Éste iba a ser el comienzo de una bonita (y rara) amistad, gracias a su pequeño hijo de seis años.

_FIN_


End file.
